


剪辑君的碎碎念

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Interviews, M/M, interview with editor-san
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 和剪辑君一起吃的一顿午饭。爆料多到我都不知道该从哪里开始吐槽。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 44





	剪辑君的碎碎念

**Author's Note:**

> *是对剪辑君的采访
> 
> *ebe无差
> 
> *复健短打，一发完
> 
> *全文纯属虚构，如有雷同，美梦成真

剪辑君是我的大学同学，我们当时是很好的朋友，不过自从她毕业找到工作了以后我们的联系就突然少了很多。我也尝试过联系她，给她打打电话发发简讯什么的，但是她的手机永远都不在服务区，没信号，接不通。我一度怀疑她是不是被绑架到什么深山老林里去了，但是她每次都会在深夜给我发短信问我好，还向我道歉说白天工作忙没法接听我的电话，我也只好给她发过去一句「辛苦了」然后作罢。有时候我会为她找到一份她如此醉心的工作而开心，但是也会很担心她工作太努力把身体拖垮了，因为她是那种做什么都会尽十二分努力的人。  
「她真是成功啊」，我总会这么安慰自己，让自己不要瞎操心别人的生活。我一直不知道她的雇主是谁，只知道她做剪辑这行。当时在大学里她可是数一数二的剪刀手，传媒系每年的招生宣传视频都是她剪的。她总能把杂乱无章的视频剪成线索清晰脉络有序的大片，我也曾经偷偷地有幸瞻仰过她的视频脚本，密密麻麻的脚注用彩笔画的箭头指向精心编排的时轴，这样的手稿送到博物馆里，估计要被放在一进门的玻璃柜里受人拜读。  
这位天才剪辑君昨天突然给我发短信也是吓了我一跳。「想和你叙叙旧聊聊天呀」这么说着，约我今天中午在皇后街的咖啡厅见面。我受宠若惊的答应，中午午休的时候从办公室背了包就跑，着急地跳上地铁，提前了一刻钟到达了约定的地点。  
「抱歉抱歉我来晚了！」她清亮的声音从背后响起，我转头朝她的方向露出大大的微笑。我们使劲拥抱着对方——许久不见，她似乎憔悴了一些，淡淡的黑眼圈在眼下若隐若现。  
「没事，我没等多久。最近怎样？还是一样忙碌么？」我一边招呼服务员来点单，一边与她寒暄。  
「唉——」她憋下去一口长叹，抬头向服务员点单。「请给我这个咖啡。」  
我也点了想要的餐点，才开始仔细询问她叹气的缘由。  
「我想辞职了。」  
「可是你现在的工作不是报酬丰厚么？！」我想起她ins上经常po出自家的宽敞公寓和一对猫猫。  
「直接进入正题吧，你也知道，我干剪辑这行。我的雇主是一个双人油管组合，但是他们的要求真的一天天的越来越过分啊！」  
「怎么说？」  
「他们是没公开的那种关系，嗯，你懂的。而最近…他们的频道发展的很快，粉丝数蹭蹭蹭地涨——」  
「这不是好事么？」  
「是啦，但是与此同时他们的压力也越来越大，这个我能理解。但是他们压力一大，情绪一来就控制不住自己，在视频中间就抱在一起，像野蛮人一样在对方嘴上啃来啃去，视频根本没法剪的啊。」  
我差点把嘴里的咖啡喷在她的脸上。「你雇主到底是谁啊——」  
「我签过保密协议了，千万要帮我保密喔…不知道你有没有看过他们的影片，就是油管上的twosetviolin啊。」  
我咽到嗓子眼的咖啡把我呛了个半死。  
「咳咳…咳…开什么玩笑，我超爱他们的啊！」我在大学里也玩过乐团，很喜欢他们的视频，也偷偷ship着那两个大男孩。  
她使劲帮我拍背，眼睛笑眯成细线。「我剪的视频看来很有市场耶。」  
「开什么玩笑，你可是剪辑君里的头牌。」我擦擦眼角因咳嗽溢出的眼泪。「所以废片超多让你工作难办了？」  
「可不是嘛。你看到了吧？他们最近视频里两个人的座位越坐越远，就是怕他们搞起来啊！我提醒他们好多次了，最近才终于有所收敛。」  
「等等…breddy是真的？？」我突然反应过来。  
「视频里所有的都是真的，但是有一个巨大的谎言是假的，你猜是什么？」  
「什么？」  
「PG！他们天天口口声声说自己是PG频道！根本就不PG！」她涨红了脸。「我天天看他们的原片，跳这个舞那个舞！扭屁股！电臀舞！开黄腔！最近那个视频看了么？两个人突然就开始比赛自己屁股的厚度，我看的要瞎了啊！」  
「那里你还抱怨了一句来着？」我的大脑已经快要在这个信息量下当机了。  
「对啊！我美好的青春年华啊！浪费在看他们俩量屁股大小上啊！」她越说越激动，我拉着她的手臂让她声音放小点。  
「唉，我都跟他们沟通过好多次了，录视频的时候不许说奇怪的话，不许瞎搞，就是不听啊。这样下去我工作没法干了！废片这么多剪不出来啊！」  
「呜哇…确实不是好差事耶。」  
「唉，他们也是明事理的人，每次跟他们沟通就会稍微收敛个一两天，但是后面就又开始瞎搞了。分明是他们自己不想公开，个人隐私的顾虑我也能理解，但是这么高调，我再怎么剪也纸包不住火啊。之前他们两人还在低调期的时候我还能借着视频卖卖腐，p个爱心背景也不会被骂。现在两个人天天没羞没躁搞在一起还让我帮他们掩盖！别提卖腐了，连p个粉色爱心都要小心翼翼斟酌半天，我憋得慌啊！」  
我忍不住笑出声，毕竟我们当时都是混同人圈的好手，让她这么憋着实在是辛苦她了。  
「哼，不过我是相信欲盖弥彰这种话的，我就不信观众们都看不出来。你说说看，你难道不觉得他们就是一对吗？」  
「我超粉他们的啊！」  
「对吧！他们之间的互动是没办法剪干净的。这么说吧，他们的视频，剪掉所有的breddy对视部分，就只剩下片尾20秒黑屏了。」  
「对对！他们互相看着的眼神！」  
「话说你还记得之前Brett隔离时的Eddy单人么？」  
「记得啊。整个fandom都炸了。」  
「他其实在那个视频里哭成傻子啊！脸涨的红红的话都说不清楚，那个原片中间我剪掉了可能有半个小时的哭包Eddy。」  
「…你把精华剪掉干嘛呢。」  
「唉，剪那支视频的时候我看原片，气得癌细胞都多长了20个，完了还要打电话给Eddy爸爸安慰他。你知道他跟我怎么说么？」  
「怎么说？」  
「他说『Brett不在我不知道怎么办啊！』bro! 你已经27岁了！不是7岁！」她愤愤地锤桌子。「呼呼，所幸Brett爸爸后来跟我道歉，说Eddy那支视频状态不好所以没录好，然后还说原片那么无聊肯定很难剪，还答应我可以把我从地下室里放出来休三天的假。」  
「原来你平时都在地下室关着？？」  
「对呀。不然怎么没办法看到你的短信呢。然后Brett爸爸那支单人也是把我气个半死，自己跳过了新手教程在那里瞎打，然后发过来一支快2小时的废片！真想让两百万观众们都看他瞎戳屏幕么？说真的，在屏幕上撒把米，鸡都比他得分高。」  
「噗哈哈那你怎么办？」  
「我啊，我实在是剪不出来了就打电话给他让他重拍，结果打了好多个都电话占线。我气的不行，当时就认定了不打通他的电话我不睡觉。最后他半夜三更的终于接了，我问他怎么不接我电话，他说他在和Eddy FaceTime！dude! 我从晚上8点就开始给他打电话了！」  
「所以他跟Eddy褒了三四个小时电话粥？」  
「对啊！他是什么唠叨婆啊！平时在视频里都是不到必要的时候不吐槽，私下里能聊三四个小时，我真是服气了。」  
「我能理解你为什么想辞职了。剪辑君还要当妈的。」  
「就是啊。」她推推眼镜，饮了一大口半凉的咖啡。「后来Brett就悄悄回归了对吧？其实那中间Eddy爸爸本来说要拍Brett回归的画面的，但是那支片子…我真的没法剪…」  
「他们拍了什么？」  
「我当时看原片的时候真是哔了狗了。你知道发生了什么吗？先是Eddy坐在客厅里等Brett来，Brett进了门Eddy就去给他抱了一个。就是搂着脖子的那种熊抱，嘴里还念着『bro超想你的』。到这里都超正经的喔！我看着也觉得能剪！」  
「对啊这里超温馨的不是吗。」  
「是的！虽然手持镜头有点晃但是也还好！能看！」  
「然后呢然后呢？」  
「然后！下一秒！他们！就开始！亲亲！客厅里喔爸爸们！」她气得瞪大眼睛。「Eddy把相机往旁边一丢，镜头拉远了才看到两个人小帐篷都支起来了！我的眼睛啊！」她伏在桌上喘气。「我不行了我要辞职啊啊啊——这行太难干了！他们两个人在客厅就搞起来了！当然没有搞太过，但是Eddy往Brett脖子后面吮了个吻痕，我当时就一脸黑人问号差点把显示器给砸了。」  
我拍拍她的后背给她顺气儿，突然想到那支视频里他们在澳洲初秋的热气里却非要带着围巾和帽子。「这就是他们那集戴围巾的原因？」  
剪辑君抬起眼，带着赞同的眼神看着我。「对啊。幸亏他们还有点自知之明，在那支视频里戴了merch围巾，不然我整支视频都得帮他们遮着了，这马赛克得把我的手打到瘫痪不可。」  
我们两个人一起笑瘫在桌上。她推开眼镜擦擦眼角的眼泪，用叉子翻来覆去地戳沙拉盘子里的牛油果。我把她的话再次咀嚼了一遍，脸上除了惊讶皮卡丘脸找不出任何别的表情。真正听到官方确认那两人的关系还是有些难以置信，简直就和美梦成真了一样。我们在沉默里用叉子翻动盘子里的沙拉，乱糟糟的蔬菜也难以平复我们的心情。  
「不知道你注意到没有，最近视频里我经常剪他们的大头，或者把镜头拉近到他们脸上。猜猜为什么？」她的声音平静下来，把叉子丢在盘子上。  
「他们在桌子底下干小动作？」  
「对！我不是最近勒令他们不许靠近坐着嘛，因为我想着椅子距离远了就没法亲亲了。结果——结果——」她叉起一片菠菜，用力咽下，一脸艰难就好像吞咽的是怎么都藏不住的真相。「结果他们他mua的在桌子底下牵手录到镜头里了！」  
「草——这两人这么黏糊的吗？！」  
「我就不懂啦，他们的手是磁铁做的还是什么，一个不留神就吸起来了！所以我今天早上给Eddy爸爸又发了简讯，让他们最近视频里继续坐远一点，然后不许搞有的没的眼神交流。」  
「啊啊…可是我想看他们甜蜜对视啊——」  
「他们非要让我藏着嘛！依我看，他们早就该出柜了，这样对谁都方便。」  
「我确实感觉最近的视频两个人越来越官方了，我还担心是不是油管主做太久，不得不官话套话一大堆了。你也知道的，很多油管主做到最后都是开场介绍10分钟，正片5分钟，然后再叽里呱啦一大堆ling ling insurance…」  
「唉，剪最近的片子我也是很难啊。爸爸们坐远了就不会再瞎搞了，不过也少掉了一部分观众喜欢看的互动。剪辑真的太难做了，一面要注意到博主的要求，另一面还要符合观众的口味。最近影片里裁掉的原片我看的心疼的要死，谁不想看他们牵手手呢。不过他们摆出扑克脸的技能也真是有够厉害，真就能表现得和两个钢铁直男一样。」  
我托着下巴看着剪辑君笑。「其实你还是很喜欢你的工作对吧？」  
「唔…虽然每次拿到原片都想辞职，但是能看到他们的真实互动也不错诶嘿。」  
「得了。你今天简直是来跟我炫耀你的好工作的。」我白了她一眼。  
「原谅我啦！这顿我请。」  
「这还差不多。还有什么可以披露的么？」我朝她挑挑眉，决心要借这次挖点劲爆的料出来。  
「哎呀…这个说出来的话爸爸们要把我关地下室禁闭的。」她捂着脸。  
「你连他们俩在一起的料都爆了，还有什么不能爆的么？」我有些好笑地看着她。「那我换个问法：你真的想辞掉这份工作么？」  
「嘛…经常觉得很难啦，也经常觉得『这都是什么破片子我不剪了』，但是他们太可爱了，我ship啊，怎么办呢。说起来，他们生活超有仪式感的，真不愧是音乐家。」  
「比如呢？」  
「比如他们每次录视频前都会亲亲，然后鼓励对方『要在镜头前好好表现喔』，超可爱的啦。录完也会跟对方说『今天表现很好，剪辑君大概会开心的』。虽然把我关在地下室剪片子但是每天Brett爸爸都会给我买咖啡，Eddy爸爸会和我一起聊聊视频企划，总之我感觉我像他们的孩子一样，他们超会关心人的。」  
我笑眯眯地看着她，看来她还是和大学那会儿一样不善于保守秘密。  
「每次他们都会把视频里练到的曲子做成清单发给我，这样我就不用费劲去找那些奇奇怪怪的名字了。还经常给我带几件新出的merch。总之无论你觉得他们有多好，他们都比你想象的好一百倍。」她仰着脸笑。「有这样的雇主，我大概可以一直一直干下去。」  
「对了！你说要爆料，那我就告诉你个秘密喔。」她夸张地压低声音。「我也有赚外快的机会啦。」  
「你又打了什么鬼点子？」  
「Ray哥经常来我这儿买原片的喔。」她吃吃地笑出声，我已经说不出什么惊讶的话了。  
「你真的卖么？！」  
「怎么会卖呢！不会卖的！」她左看右看，确认没有人在听她墙角了才在我耳边小声咬耳朵。「会的啦。Ray哥可是breddy的粉头，他有时候也会把写的同人给我看，写的可好了。他自从粉上breddy就不怎么敢和爸爸们录视频了，因为怕他自己说漏嘴。」  
我还想继续深挖，但眼睛瞥到一旁的手机上的时间。「糟糕——午休要结束了！」我伸手去拿背包，边向她道歉。「抱歉抱歉，要走了——下次再聊！」  
「咕嘿嘿，好的好的，还不知道下次我什么时候能出来——」最后一句她的声音小得几乎听不见。「谢谢你今天听我发牢骚喔。」  
/  
下班回到家，我瘫在床上，脑海里全是中午和剪辑君的聊天。其实整个下午我的大脑都是一片空白，领导让我写的公文也只是打开了文档，看着光标在一片空白上跳了半天。我意识到有必要记录这段世纪性的谈话，于是从床上弹起来猛敲键盘写下了这篇稿子。  
我把之前写过的breddy同人全部扫进一个文件夹，把这篇文稿放在置顶。  
剪辑君真是太棒了。

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> 请用kudos砸死我（你做梦


End file.
